Metal Slug 4
Metal Slug 4(メタルスラッグ4) is a run and gun video game for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform created by SNK. It was released in 2002 for the MVS arcade platform and is the fourth game in the Metal Slug series. Metal Slug 4 retains the same gameplay as previous titles, with the addition of some new enemies, bosses, weapons, several new vehicles and a new bonus combo system. It was later ported to Microsoft Xbox and Sony PlayStation 2 along with Metal Slug 5 as a compilation. Gameplay A bonus scoring system was added that allows the player to be rewarded depending on how many enemies are killed in the time allotted. The time allotted is determined from the type of emblem that is picked up. A time meter will appear on the top of the screen, and if the player lives through the end of the level, they will be awarded bonus points for badges that represent feats accomplished. During the fourth stage, the players(s) can choose to combat zombies or mummies. Story One year after the events of Metal Slug 3, the world is trembling under the new threat of a mysterious but deadly cyber virus that threatens to attack and destroy any nation's military computer system. With Tarma and Eri unable to help due to their own assignments in the matter, Marco and Fio are called in to investigate the situation and are joined by two newcomers, Nadia and Trevor. In their investigation, the group discovers that a terrorist organization known as Amadeus is behind the nefarious plot and they head into battle against Amadeus' forces, hoping to destroy the cyber virus before it gets the chance to wipe out the entire world's military computer system New features *Double Heavy Machine Guns 2H: The stronger version of the Heavy Machine Gun H in the previous series. Allow players to carry two submachine guns which cause the damage of 1 per shot and with more rapid firing than Heavy Machine Guns. However, the 2Hs are very rare in the game and only have 200 shots like the Heavy Machine Gun. *Bradley: First appeared in MS2 as an enemy rocket shooting vehicle, it is equipped with powerful rocket shots and a vulcan cannon like the slugs, players can use it after killing the enemy soldier inside it. However, this vehicle has a very short jumping range and crouches much slower than the other vehicles, and will not become temporarily invincible after receiving an attack from the enemy. *Metal Crow: First appeared in MS1 as the "Melty Honey" under the control of the Rebel soldiers. It will appear with Bradley in stage two if under two players mode. It is equipped with a blade-covered shield that shreds enemies, and also enables it to take five shots before it is destroyed. Also in stage 5. *Walking Machine: Mechanical version of the sub-human mutants from Metal Slug 2/X which appears in stage five. Much like the animal slugs in the previous games, it provides no protection to the player, but has a slightly better jumping ability and also does not harm the player if it touches a rolling bomb. *Forklift Truck: It will appear in stage 5 with the Metal Crow. Like the Drill Slug from MS3, it can "jack up" if the player presses the jump button while onboard the Forklift Truck. It will stab the enemy with the fork at the front in the player presses the bomb button. Its fork can shred the enemy also. The Forklift Truck does not have a vulcan cannon; rather, the player uses whatever weapon they have. The player is always exposed to enemy attacks. *Monkey Transformation: In the underground path of stage 1 and the final stage, there are scientists with rifles. These aren't loaded with bullets but a special chemical shot, that transforms characters into gibbons which are rather like the monkey Utan in Metal Slug 3. Players gain a much stronger jumping ability and the ability to hang on the bars over their heads, which saves them from most of the attacks from the enemy. However, they can only fire a small gun which is similar to the Heavy Machine Gun. Players can be transformed back into human form by picking up an antidote dropped by scientists. Players who are hit by the chemical shot while in monkey form will die. Development history Metal Slug 4 is a product of a joint-venture between both Mega Enterprise, a Korean game publishing and distribution company, and Noise Factory, a Japanese company focusing on creating musical scores. When SNK declared bankruptcy, Mega Enterprise still retained its right to distribute several of SNK's titles within Korea. Mega went a step further by acquiring the authorization to continue to produce several of SNK's titles, primarily the Metal Slug series, which was very popular in South Korea Since Mega Enterprise did not have the technical expertise to produce a game from scratch, they grouped together with Noise Factory, which helped to make the soundtrack of the game and several programming and design concepts. After spending approximately 400 million won (approximately US$ 400,000), Metal Slug 4 was finally released in December 2002. Bugs and Glitches The death screams of zombified characters are wrong. When Marco dies in the zombified state, he screams with Trevors voice, while zombified Trevor uses Marco's death scream when he dies.. Screenshots Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 1.png|Using the Double Heavy Machine-Gun Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 2.png|Rinding on a motorcycle Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 3.png|Transformed into a chimp Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 4.png|Using Trevor's melee attack Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 5.png|Riding the Bradley Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 6.png|Sliding on a log Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 7.png|Fighting the pirates Image:Metal Slug 4 Ingame 8.png|Fighting Mecha Allen Flyers and covers Image:Metal Slug 4 Arcade Flyer.jpg|Arcade flyer Image:Metal Slug 4 PS2 Cover.jpg|Playstation 2 cover